lanielandfandomcom-20200215-history
Halcyon Dayze
Biography Early Life (1999-2014) Halcyon lived a calm and charming life growing up, being born as the second daughter to her parents, she was an ease and already had a close knit family when being brought into the world. Halcyon's days in her small secluded home were filled with joy, comfort, and tons of family time. Her father schooled both she and her sister, and for the most part everybody was always happy and glad to be with each other. In short, growing up was a dream come true. The Accident (2015) One day, Halcyon and her sister were out in the fields horsing around and climbing trees. She bet her sister that she wouldn't be able to reach the top branch, and Emmeline eagerly accepted her challenge. Halfway through the climb up, Emmeline told Halcyon she was scared but, Halcyon urged her to continue climbing, and Emmeline did. Eventually, Emmeline was incredibly close to the top branch but, as she went up the branches grew weaker, and the branch snapped. Emmeline came crashing down and managed to shatter several bones in one of her legs. Halcyon, screaming, went back to her parents who immediately sought out for medical attention but, the damage was done, and Emmeline's leg growth was permanently stunted. Losing Dad (2016) After the traumatic accident that her sister experience, Halcyon's life had taken a turn for the worse as her father got sick. He convinced himself that he would get better and the rest of the family believed it for a while too. He went to work, came home, cooked and went about his daily routine however, he only seemed to be getting worse. After about four months he was bed ridden, and two months later he passed away. Looking for Work (2017) Since her fathers passing, Halcyon's mother had fallen ill and her sister was not able to find work due to her disability, leaving Halcyon the one to provide. Not finding work in their small town, Halcyon left home in search of finding work in another city. Shy and unsure of others, Halcyon found it difficult to land any job, until stumbling upon Jexe who immediately offered her a position at her brothel. While Halcyon rejected the position as one of "The Girls," she is working as a cook/waitress for Jexe and is making a decent amount of money. Present (2018) Currently, Halcyon's mother's condition worsens and she frequetnly sends money home hoping that it is enough so that doctors will come and care for her mother and sister. Currently, she is pondering whether or not she should become one of "The Girls" at Jexe's considering the amount of money they make but, is left conflicted not exactly wanting to sell her body. Characteristics Physical Appearance Halcyon has inky black hair, deep brown eyes, and an olive complexion. Halcyon is also short and frail, making it to about 5'3" and weighing in at only 110 pounds. She is often wearing the same brown jumper with a cinching waist piece that matches the steampunk style. She carries a pocket watch and a set of goggles at all times but, doesn't care to explain why. Personality Halcyon is joyful and funny when surrounded by people she is comfortable with such as her family, however, she is wary of those that she doesn't know and immediately becomes shy and guarded. Halcyon also takes on a stutter when she speaks with those she doesn't know and manages to stumble over her words. Paraphernalia Halcyon carries a pocket watch that belonged to her father and a pair of goggles that her mother and sister gifted to her before her departure from them. These two items aren't worth much to others but, to Halcyon they mean the world. Relationships Family Hephzibah Dayze Halcyon's mother was always close to her and always shared the good in life with her. She taught Halcyon how to see the positive in every situation and her illness has taken a toll on Halcyon emotionally. Radulphus Dayze Halcyon's father was the one she looked up to the most in life and when he passed away she was heartbroken and lost. She often times prays and tries to speak to him, despite not being incredibly religious. Emmeline Dayze Emmeline is Halcyon's older sister and her role model when growing up. Always incredibly close, Halcyon was mortified when Emmeline got hurt and it was her fault. Ever since then, Halcyon had decided to keep her distance from her sister in order to keep her safe. Jexe Halcyon barely knows Jexe but, finds something comforting about her and her sense of family that she creates. Halcyon appreciates the job Jexe has given her and knows that Jexe will be there to protect her in this new city. Etymology * Halcyon is from both Latin and Greek, hals and cuōn, meaning "sea conceiving." * Halcyon also means kingfisher. * Ada comes from Greek and means "nobility." * Dayze is a last name of its own creation during the Steampunk era. Category:Fantasy Theme